Just One Touch?
by Midnight Wordsmith
Summary: Picks up at the end of I'm your Boogie Man.  The look on Jane's face after she kissed Agent Dean inspired me. Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at Fanfiction**

**I own nothing. Tess Gerritsen is the original creator of Jane and Maura and all other related characters. TNT owns the TV versions of Rizzoli and Issles **

**This starts at the end of "I'm your boogie man"**

"Can we not talk about Hoyt anymore?" Agent Dean asked, hoping to move on to an actual date.

Jane looked down at her hands, then back up at Dean. "Yeah… I am sorry…. I just wish I didn't associate you with Hoyt."

"Yeah… You know, that could change," he replied, trying to flirt.

Jane smiled weakly. "Yeah it could," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "It probably would."

A look of concern flashed across his face. "That sounds ominous."

"Let's just say we do this. We go to the movies," she smiled nervously, "we read the Sunday paper together."

"That all sounds great to me," he responded, encouraged.

"And then you would ask me where I was going, what case was I working on and if I had back up and then..."

Agent Dean interrupted. "Yeah, I would."

The Detective continued. "And then you would worry."

He nodded again.

"I'm not ready for that," Jane managed to stutter out. Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. "I'm not ready for someone like you."

Dean sighed, feeling rejected. "Okay, I am gonna go." To lighten the mood, he added, "not as far as Afghanistan."

The brunette laughed nervously and bit her bottom lip.

This action caused a stir in Agent Dean. He had wanted to kiss her since the day he met her. Sure, she had just given him a brush off, but he just could not resist her lips any longer. Slowly, he leaned in, waiting for her to protest. When she didn't, he brushed his lips to hers and then pulled back to gauge her reaction.

His dinner companion knew the kiss was coming but couldn't bear to reject him any longer. Being with him would make everyone happy. With that thought she started kissing him back, trying to convince herself she wanted him. But she just didn't feel any heat. She pulled back, shaking her head, unable to speak.

Puzzled, he stood up from the table. "All right, I will see you around." And then he walked away.

Not even aware of what she was doing, Jane left the bar and headed for her car. Almost on autopilot, she drove until she reached Maura's driveway. She didn't even realize where she was until she put the car in park.

She made her way to the door and knocked. Within minutes, Maura opened the door. She smiled at her guest and said, "I was afraid you might stop by tonight."

As one eyebrow shot up, Jane stammered, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it is just that I knew you were having dinner with Agent Dean tonight." The blonde moved aside to allow her friend entry. "And I was afraid he would send you running to me."

Completely baffled, Jane followed Maura into her living room. As she took a seat on the couch she asked, "what do you mean by running to you?"

"Perhaps that was a poor choice of words, but you do have to admit you tend to run from the men that want to get close to you, and you always wind up here with me discussing them. "

Now the Detective was getting angry. "Well, if it is a problem for you I can leave."

Frustrated, the Doctor replied, "That did not come out right either. I am happy that you feel comfortable enough to talk to me. I meant to say I was afraid he would push you for more than you were ready for at this time."

Seeing her friend relax, Maura continued. "I knew he would want to push you for a typical date. But after what Hoyt put you through, you would not be ready to stop processing."

A smile came over Jane's face. "See I knew you would understand. He has studied Hoyt and other monsters like him for years. When I am with him I can't resist discussing the horrible things Hoyt has done. Not him… he wants to go to movies and talk about our favorite pastimes."

Maura rested her hand on Jane's leg. "Given time, that will change. You will find a way to relate on a more intimate level. It is just going to..."

The next few words were wasted on Jane because from the moment Maura had touched her all she could hear over and over in her brain was "HEAT …. HEAT… HEAT".

"Jane …. Jane…. Are you listening to me?"

Shaken, the Brunette tried to remember what her friend was saying. "I'm sorry, did you say something about being intimate?" It truly was the only word she could recall hearing.

"Yes, I was saying that, given time, things might change with Agent Dean," Maura said as she turned away from her guest.

Then, she stood up and headed to the kitchen. At the door, she paused with her back still turned and asked, "would you like some wine?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Jane answered, relieved to have a moment to think about what had just happened.

Once inside the kitchen, the Blonde leaned against the counter to catch her breath.

"What just happened?" she thought to herself.

She replayed the earlier moment in her head. When Jane did not respond, she had looked at her to see what was wrong.

Jane did not speak, but her body said a lot. First, Maura noticed that Jane's pupils were dilated. There was Vasocongestion (commonly known as a sex flush) quickly spreading across her face and neck. Jane's breath had quickened, forcing Maura to notice a venous pattern spreading across the section of her cleavage visible from her shirt. Whatever Jane was thinking about caused her to exhibit all the symptoms of sexual arousal.

Not trusting her own restraint, Maura felt it best to give the aroused woman a moment alone.

At first, Maura had just assumed her friend was thinking about Agent Dean, but then it occurred to her that Jane's physical state had changed when she put her hand on her leg.

Was it possible that she had caused this reaction with just one touch?

No, it couldn't be. How could her touch cause that kind of reaction? Jane had made it painfully clear that she was not in to women.

Besides, it wasn't like this was the first time she had touched her friend. They touched each other all the time. They also flirted with each other regularly and they often slept in the same bed. Not being an expert on close female friendships, The Doctor had just assumed this was the way all women acted with their close friends. Sure, these things had become more difficult for her since she realized she had feelings for Jane, but she had kept those issues secret, not wanting to lose their friendship.

Maura struggled with her thoughts. What if Jane was attracted to her too?

Considering the reaction to touch... did they have a chance? Was she brave enough to find out what Jane really felt? Uncertain what to do next, Maura poured two glasses of wine. She nervously picked them up and carried them back to the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! You are making my first shot at FanFic an awesome experience. **

Jane was confused by her sudden arousal, mostly because it seemed to be linked to Maura's hand on her leg, but by the time Maura returned, she had justified it as exhaustion mixed with PMS horniness.

Maura handed Jane her wine. "Do you think you will want to see Agent Dean again?" To be safe, she took a seat in the chair across from the couch.

"No, I don't think that will happen. I am not sure I will ever be able to separate him from Hoyt." It felt odd to have Maura so far away from her.

"Jane, it is normal for you to have difficulty dissecting your emotions about Hoyt from your relationship. Eventually, as you build new experiences, Hoyt will fade into the background."

"The problem is that I don't know if I am ready to build new experiences with him or anyone else." Jane replied before taking long sip of her wine.

Maura smiled at Jane. "As I was saying before, that was precisely my concern with your date tonight."

Shocked, Jane replied, "so are you telling me you don't think I am ready to be in a relationship?"

"Oh, Honey! Of course you are ready to be in a relationship. You just were not ready to start one this very moment. Thanks to Hoyt, your last few days have been both physically and mentally exhausting. Only a fool would push for you to start something new right now."

Jane's pulse quickened. _Did she just call me Honey?_

"But Maura, the last few days prove that anyone close to me is in danger from Hoyt. Maybe it's best if I just stay single."

"But what if by staying single you are letting Hoyt win? He thrives on the control of other people's lives. It was most likely an added bonus for him to get to you through someone you love, knowing even if he failed he would have more power over you. You would figure out the people you loved were in danger because of him and push people away to keep them safe."

A ripple of anger flowed through her body. "That may be true, but I can't put people in danger just because they are close to me."

It was killing Maura to see her friend's angst. Not trusting her control if she attempted physical comfort, she continued their discussion. "You can't expect people to stop loving you because you want to keep us safe."

Jane ran her fingers through her long brown locks. "Jeez, how do I win with this guy? If I love people I put them at risk, and if I pull away from everyone he gets his control freak Jollies!"

"You win by living your life with a total disregard for that man. Make your choices based on what is best for you! Hoyt be damned."

"Okay Doc! But what is best for me? Can you tell me because I don't have a clue?"

"Only you know the answer to that question."

"What kind of crap is that? Come on, Maura. Don't you have all the answers to my happiness?" Jane teased. "I was counting on your advice."

Maura locked eyes with Jane. "You are an incredibly awesome woman who deserves to be loved."

Something about Maura's gaze sent shivers down Jane's arm. There was a sensuality Jane had not noticed before.

"Oh wow, it is really late! Poor Joe must be dying to go out. I'd better head home." Jane sat her glass on the coffee table and rose to leave.

Maura waited a few steps before following her, afraid to get to close.

Often when separating after an evening of deep talks, the women would hug. The events of this evening definitely warranted one.

Jane gathered Maura into her arms.

As their bodies connected, she felt the familiar comfort of the embrace. She felt so safe and so warm. Wait! Not warm, she was starting to feel the_HEAT_ again.

"Oh no!" Jane pulled away.

Startled, Maura had to grab the door handle to keep from falling to the ground. "What is it? What is wrong?"

Flustered, Jane replied, "nothing! I just realized how tired I really feel. I need to get home for some rest."

"Oh! If you are that tired, maybe you shouldn't drive. Statistics show that the majority of accidents that occur at this time of night are caused by fatigued drivers. In fact, scientists have proven that …"

"Okay, Wikipedia Mouth" Jane interrupted, "that's why I want to leave before I get too tired. I promise to be careful and drive with the windows down. I have to get home to my dog anyway."

Maura started to protest, but she knew it was a losing battle. "Okay! But please call me when you get home. I will not be able to rest until I know you are safe."

"Yes, MOM, I will call." Jane teased as she walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter.**

Maura locked the door and returned to the couch with her wine. She was frustrated by the events of the night. How much longer could she survive on friendly touches? She had been fighting her urges since the day they met. Even then, the intensity of the attraction had almost sent her running. A smile came across her face as she remembered that first day.

_A tall brunette strode confidently up to her. She wore a drab colored, boxy outfit. There was no doubt it was off the rack. Yet this woman wore it with more style than most people could pull off a designer original. "Hello, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli," she said as she extended her hand._

_Shaking her hand, Maura felt an immediate spark of attraction. "Nice to meet you, Detective Rizzoli." As she spoke, she instinctively made eye contact. She was drawn into the woman's mesmerizing eyes. An unfamiliar feeling was churning in her stomach. She forced her eyes to focus on something else. Immediately she regretted her decision. Now she was focused on a set of unforgettable lips. Unable to look away, she felt her pulse quicken. She knew right away this woman was going to be Trouble._

_Apparently unaware of the Doctor's lingering looks, Jane continued, "I was hoping to show you around Homicide."_

_The statement pulled Maura back to reality. She was shocked when she realized she was still holding the woman's hand. Embarrassed by her actions, she quickly released it. In a rush to speak, all she could manage to say was "Trouble."_

"_Trouble?" the detective asked with a puzzled look on her face._

"_Oh, I do not want to be any trouble." It was the best the blonde could manage without telling a lie._

"_Oh, it won't be a problem. I am sure the guys will love meeting you!" The detective replied with a smile._

"_How can you be sure of that?"_

"_Let's just say I have a gut instinct for this one," the taller woman replied as she guided Maura down the hall._

Maura took a sip of her wine. Time had flown by since that first meeting. Luckily, she had ignored her instinct to run. Instead, she allowed the woman closer than anyone else in her life. They formed a bond like nothing she had ever imagined possible. With this bond came the trouble she had feared. She found herself in a near constant state of intense arousal, but she held back, concerned that any advances would drive Jane away.

Maura glanced down as her tortoise bumped her leg. "Oh Bass," she said to her uninterested pet, "all I have to do is find the courage to talk to Jane. If the attraction is mutual, everything can change."

Jane opened the door and led Joe to the sidewalk. She took a breath of the cool night air, trying to clear her thoughts. Her life was such a mess. Lately, she had noticed a decrease in her urge to date. It seemed all the men she picked were boring. They seemed attractive when she accepted the dates. Then on the actual date, she had no interest in sleeping with them. Secretly, she feared that her ordeals with Hoyt had left her incapable of allowing anyone to get close. She had almost given up on finding a relationship. She had only gone on her last few dates because Maura insisted. Honestly, she preferred spending her time with Maura. In the past, that had not concerned her. But now, considering the events of that evening, she was terrified. Her reaction to Maura's touch had been unsettling, but it was the hug that really shook her. How could a common hug lead to an overwhelming desire to kiss her best friend?

"This can't be happening! I am not gay! How can I want to kiss a woman?" Jane grumbled as she kicked a stone down the sidewalk.

Unsure of what was happening, Joe stopped sniffing the ground and ran to her master's feet. She whimpered as she pressed to comforting legs for safety.

"Sorry girl, I didn't mean to scare you," Jane said as she leaned down to pick up the dog.

"I'm just confused about my life." She scratched Joe under her chin. "If only you could talk. I'm sure you would have some great advice. Granted, you may be biased since Maura slips you goodies every time she comes over. I keep telling her she is ridiculous. Who on earth gives a dog treats that cost fifty dollars a package? I should insist she stops. But honestly, I think it's one of the crazy things I love about her."

She sat the calmer dog back on the ground. As she did she considered her last statement. _Okay, so I do love Maura. I just never really considered in what way. What if I am in love with her? Does it mean I am a lesbian? For years people have accused me of being gay. People feel the need to label the unfamiliar. Often a strong woman working in a male dominated field gets called a Dyke or a Bitch._

"Geez, what if some of those people were right?" she said out loud as she walked into her apartment. "Maybe they saw something I just didn't want to acknowledge."

She grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped down on the couch._ If this is true, what does it mean for my life? What will my family think? My Mother will never stop crying. My Dad and Brothers will disown me. What about work? The guys will have a field day with jokes and pranks._

Jane set her beer down on the coffee table._ What am I doing? I'm not in to Maura. Not like that! It's just confusing because I have never been this close to a woman. So what if I noticed that my friend is sexy? That doesn't mean I want to sleep with her. And that kiss instinct during the hug. It was just a mixed up emotion due to a lack of sleep._

Jane's eyes drooped as she sank deeper into the couch. "Maura is just my friend," she muttered as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**This picks up after The Beast in Me. If you don't watch the show you might be a little lost. So I will try to recap of episode. **_**An identity thief with no identity of his own is found murdered with an ice pick. Maura finds out that the victim is genetically her half brother on her biological father's side. Then she meets her father and finds out he is a former hit man with Irish-mob past. The link to these men causes her question her own personality.**_

Jane was laughing as she opened her apartment door. "Oh, the look on Frankie's face when he realized you were the one pelting him with bar nuts!"

"It was very amusing, though I do not understand why he appeared so surprised?" Maura asked, following her friend to the sofa.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because the Chief Medical Examiner just winged him in the nose with a peanut."

"I highly doubt he was expecting that sort of behavior from either of us."

"Are you kidding? My brother and I are always throwing things at each other. He was lucky you were hogging all the ammunition. I never expected you to be so competitive. I loved it when you made him actually surrender."

The blonde smiled. "It was exhilarating seeing him waving that white napkin of defeat."

"I am afraid my family might be a bad influence."

The doctor was unaware that her friend was making a joke. Puzzled she cocked her head to the side and said, "Considering my genetics and upbringing, I would think quite the opposite. Spending time with a loving family could only be a good influence."

"I was just kidding. I didn't mean to stir up your family stuff again. I know this past week has been hard. You have to stop over thinking this stuff. You are nothing like your father or brother."

"Technically that is not true. It is clear that some of my physical characteristics are hereditary. In the past studies conflicted as to how genetics influence behavior, intelligence and personality. Some scientists believed behavior to be the result of genetic predispositions. Others believed people's thoughts and actions resulted from what they learned as children."

"Nature or Nurture. I read about that online. Scientists can't agree on which one makes us who we are. There is no proof that your genetics make you evil."

Surprised yet delighted that her friend seemed familiar with something scientific, Maura continued. "That was true before, but deeper knowledge of the human genome has recently made it clear that both sides are partly right. Nature endows us with inborn abilities and traits: nurture takes the genetic tendencies and molds them as we lea..."

Jane interrupted by placing her index finger against her friend's lips. Looking deep into grey eyes, she spoke. "There is nothing dark lurking inside of you. Who you are as person is nothing like those men. You are kind, loving, and selfless. I am very proud to be your friend." She removed her finger but allowed her eyes to linger, slowly taking in all the soft features of her friends face. A jolt passed through her when she noticed the tip of a pink tongue dart out, seemingly tasting the spot where her finger had been. _Great, now I can't stop staring at her mouth._

"Jane, that means a lot coming from you. Thanks for being so understanding. I feel the same way about our friendship."

_What is wrong with me? I have got to stop thinking about her tongue._ To break the tension, she playfully nudged the shorter woman's shoulder. "Okay, enough sappy stuff. I am starving. Let's order pizza and veg out with the Girls."

A few hours later, the women were snuggled up on the couch watching the Gilmore Girls. A few weeks ago they had started watching late night reruns of the show. Both women loved the pace and humor of the show. Two days later, Jane found a box set of the DVD's with a red bow on her desk. A card attached to the bow suggested they start a bad day ritual. Shake their troubles with lazy nights and pizza as they worked their way through each season.

Maura lived for these moments. Lazy night involved snuggling with Jane on the couch. But tonight she could not calm down and enjoy the contact._ Why can't I just let it go? _Maura tried to clear her head. It was no use, her friend's panic stricken words replayed over and over in her mind. Knowing she would find no peace, she decided to confront the issue. Nervously, she cleared her throat. "Remember the night you thought I was kidnapped? Then I called to say I needed to talk?"

"Yes… Why would you bring that up?" her friend replied, seeming annoyed at the topic.

"I was just thrown by what you said when you answered the phone."

"I was so worried about you. I don't remember… Why, what did I say?"

Maura spoke the words that were burned into her memory. "Whatever you want, I will get it for you."

Jane's body stiffened. She continued to look at the Television, "I was worried about you."

"A promise like that is not allowed in police hostage negotiations. You would have put your career at risk for me?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "All I cared about was getting you back safe. Besides you weren't really a hostage anyway. Can we just watch the show?"

The rest of the DVD played with both women sitting quietly, staring at the screen. But Maura was deep in thought, barely paying attention. _What if her feelings are changing? I need to talk to her tonight. Tell her how I really feel. Find out where we stand._

Stretching as the DVD ended, Jane noticed a frightened look on her friend's face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There is something I need to tell you. It is difficult because I am afraid of how you will react."

"Please don't tell me you signed me up for a style intervention," the detective giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I wish it was that simple. Where do I start? How I can say this?"

The taller woman ran her hand through her dark curly hair. "Okay, you are scaring me a little. I have never known you to be at a loss for words."

"Perhaps it would be best to refer to a past discussion. The night we joked about what kind of women we would want?"

The brunette laughed. "When you shot me down for wearing shoes to bed? I also seem to remember my lack of pajamas being an issue."

"I was not completely honest that night."

"Come on, Maura, we both know you can't lie."

"I am guilty of an omission of facts."

"I don't understand."

"I held back certain details that were pertinent to our conversation."

Jane rolled her eyes. "No, I understood that part. I meant what did you leave out?"

The doctor took a deep breath and said, "while it is true that you are not my type, I find myself increasingly infatuated with you."

"Infatuated?"

"Inspired with a foolish or extravagant love or admiration," Maura said, attempting to define the word.

"Stop talking like a walking dictionary. I know that word, too. I am just confused. How can you say that about me? We are friends. Friends don't fall foolishly in love."

"That is preposterous, Jane. Friendship often leads to love."

Jumping from the couch, the brunette turned to face her friend. "Not when the friends are both straight women!"

"No one can control falling in love. It just happens! Straight and gay are just labels." Maura reached out for Jane's hand. "Please try to calm down. We can talk about this. It will all be okay."

Her friend flinched at the contact and jerked her hand away. "It is not that easy. You can't tell me this and expect me to fall into bed with you."

The doctor was instantly on her feet. "Is that what you think I was trying to do? We hold hands all the time! I was just trying to help you relax."

"It's hard to relax when someone is hitting on you!"

"How could you say such a thing? I am just trying to tell you how I feel. I have no expectations."

"Of course you do! Why else would you need to have this conversation?"

"Stop assuming the worst, detective! I did not tell you as a means of seduction. This secret was too difficult to bear. In the interest of our friendship, I had to admit my deeper feelings. I just want us to be honest with each other about our emotions."

"Okay, your feelings are out in the open. What do we do about it? I don't date chicks."

"Are you saying this is the end of our friendship?" A single tear slipped down the doctor's cheek.

"I don't know what I am saying. But I do know we are both exhausted," Jane said as she wiped away the drop. She seemed to be calmer. "Things will seem better in the morning."

Maura reluctantly walked to the door. Stopping as her hand turned the knob, she glanced back at her friend. "I just realized things will never be the same. I am afraid to leave."

"I won't lose you over this." With a look of reassurance, she added, "I just need some time."

The blonde sniffled, walked out, and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura peeked out her window before opening the door. She giggled at the sight of Jane trying to balance a drink carrier and a bag of pastries. She flipped the dead bolt and opened the door.

"I thought we should talk. I brought goodies! "

The doctor stepped to the side to allow her friend to enter. "I am surprised to see you after the way things went last night."

"I shouldn't have let you leave so upset. I was being a jerk."

"Now you are trying to buy my forgiveness with pastries? How did you know I am powerless around fresh croissants?"

"Powerless?" The detective's left eyebrow shot up. "In that case, I'm glad I got a few."

The women ate at the table without saying a word. When they finished, Maura stood to clear the table. As she gathered the dishes, she said, "it was nice of you to bring these."

"I did owe you an apology for last night. I wasn't expecting any of that. It took time to sort things out, but I'm your friend and nothing is ever going to change that."

The blonde smiled, "Good because I do not want to lose your friendship. In fact, that is why I waited so long to tell you."

"That's what freaked me out at first. I was surprised you kept something like this from me."

Walking to Jane's side of the table, she picked up her dish. "At first I just thought it was best not to tell you. Then, over time, I started to think maybe you felt it too."

"Felt what?" The brunette looked at her friend, shaking her head. "Where is this coming from? Have you been with a woman before? I thought you were straight."

"Straight is just a label." The blonde started to walk away.

Jane reached out to stop her, grabbing her hand. "You didn't answer my other questions."

"No, detective, I have not been with another woman. Besides, it is really about what you feel inside."

"What I feel is deep friendship. Maybe you're just confused because you have never had a close female friend."

Looking deep into brown eyes, the doctor replied, "what I feel is far stronger than that."

Jane struggled to speak. "B-but how can you be sure?"

Delicate fingers dusted down Jane's cheek to her chin. Then, the fingers lifted her head. Gray eyes locked with hers. "A relentless desire to kiss you," Maura whispered.

The brunette caught herself leaning closer. Their lips were only inches apart. _OH Shit!_ She was instantly on her feet. "We're friends. I can't let it be anything else. "

Undeterred, the doctor moved closer to her standing friend. The closeness made both women tremble. "Would it be so terrible if we became a couple?"

"That isn't going to happen." Jane grasped her friend's hands, lacing their fingers together. "This is the best I can do. We can hold hands. We can snuggle on the couch. It's the best I can offer."

Fighting back the tears, Maura focused on the hand holding hers. She ran her thumb across the scar. "I would never want you to do anything you are not comfortable with. Can we make this work?"

Jane was at a loss for words. It was killing her to see the tears streaming down her friend's face. "I don't want to lose you."

Silence filled the room. Suddenly, with the appearance of determination, the doctor spoke "This is silly, all I need is your friendship. The rest does not matter."

Relieved, the detective pulled her friend into a hug. A tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, hoping her friend would not notice. "I am so happy to hear you feel that way." Pulling back from the hug, she smiled at her friend. "Lately, it seems like all we do is have deep talks. I say we find something fun to do."

"We could go shopping. Surely we could both use a little retail therapy."

"Augh," Jane groaned, "You mean retail torture."

Maura flashed Jane her trademark sideways smile. "Okay, Miss picky, what sounds like fun to you?"

"Releasing some stress at the batting cage. We really do need to work on your swing."

"Speaking of torture" The blonde laughed, "A compromise could bring us both some relief. First we shop for new batting apparel. Then we can wear our new outfits while we practice."

"You are not getting me into one of those crazy outfits, but I will go shopping with you if you buy lunch."

Maura pulled into her driveway, stopping next to Jane's car. "What a day!"

"Hey, it took some time, but I think we improved your chances of getting a hit."

"I am glad I have a new outfit. It will help me focus when I bat in the next game."

"Let's not get carried away. Three hits out of 60 do not make you a professional." Disappointed, the doctor pulled her key from the ignition. _Not the puppy face_. "Well, maybe if we have a good game and we are up a few runs."

Maura squealed and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Thanks. I will not let you down!"

Still locked in the embrace, Jane giggled and said, "I know you won't." _Geez this feels good_. Not wanting to let go, she raised her hand and stroked her friend's hair. A familiar scent wafted to her nose. Attempting to identify the scent, she leaned closer. _Why does she smell like ice cream?_ Hearing Maura whimper, she realized her face was pressed against her friend's neck. Embarrassed, she pulled away. "Sorry, I was just trying to figure out what you smell like. I mean what scent you're wearing."

"Actually, I'm not wearing any perfume. I did have a vanilla scented bath this morning."

"That explains why I am suddenly craving ice cream."

Trying to change the subject, the doctor asked, "so, do you want to come in? We could order in. There is a new Chinese Restaurant I would like to try."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm supposed to meet Frankie at the Dirty Robber." Looking at her watch, she added, "I really should get going. He gets grumpy if I am late."

Twenty minutes later, Jane stood alone in her apartment. _I can't believe I lied to her about meeting Frankie._ She twisted the lid off a beer. _Why am I afraid to be alone with her? _Frustrated, she drained her beer and grabbed another. _Why can't things be like they were before? _

Pacing the floor, she continued to chug beer after beer until she could barely walk. Joe stared up at her as she collapsed on her bed. "Come here, girl," she said, patting her chest. The dog eagerly jumped up and rested her chin on her Master's chest. Jane patted the dog's head. "What am I going to do?" Burying her head in her pillow, she cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane jerked awake at the sound of Joe's barking. She heard a knock at the door and then Joe barked again. She glanced at her clock and was surprised to see it was 10:30 am. She shuffled to living room and leaned against the door. She groaned at the sight of her mother through the peephole. _I forgot I promised to go shopping with her today._

An impatient voice came from the other side of the door. "Jane, I know you are in there. Why would you leave your mother standing in the hall?"

Having no choice, she opened the door and let her mother in.

"What took you so long? And why do you look like you just woke up?"

"Ah, hello to you too, Ma." Turning to face the couch, she noticed last night's mess for the first time. Empty beer bottles were everywhere.

Seeing the mess, Angela stopped dead in her tracks. "Well, I guess I know why you are just now waking up. What on earth happened here last night?"

"Come on, Ma, I am a grown woman. I don't have to explain this to you. Let's just say I had a rough night."

"I would say so. Well, don't just stand there, get me a trash bag," her mother stated as she started scooping up bottles.

Fidgeting with her thumbs, the detective said, "You don't have to do that. I can clean it up later."

Paying no attention to her daughter, the woman walked to the kitchen. She returned with a trash bag. "Don't be silly, it will be faster if I do this while you shower. Now hurry up, I don't want to miss out on the good sales."

Two hours and Three stores later, Jane was trying to come up with an excuse to leave. "You know, I really should take Joe Friday to the park today. She has been cooped up all week."

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea. Let's get some sandwiches and have a picnic."

She had hoped to be free of her mother.

_Oh well, at least I don't have to let her play dress up with me anymore. _"Okay we can stop in this Deli."

There was a small line, so the women took a number, stood to the side, and waited to place their order.

"Was Maura going to be busy all day? Maybe you should call her and see if she wants to meet us for lunch."

_Okay, Rizzoli, get it together, _she thought, trying not to react to the sound of Maura's name. "I don't really think she would want to go on a picnic."

"Come on, I know she is a little stuffy, but everyone loves a picnic. Besides, I'm sure she would love playing ball with Joe."

"Well, I don't think she will be in the mood for a picnic today. She had a tough week. She probably needs some time to herself," Jane said, hoping to drop the subject.

"Nonsense. She needs to be with her friends. Maybe she should come for Sunday dinner. Spending time with the family might help her get her mind off things."

"I think that is the last thing she needs."

"Why, what did you?" Her mother said with a voice full of disappointment.

"Why do you always assume I did something wrong! I meant being around our family. Finding out she had a brother she never knew was heart breaking, so seeing me with Frankie can't be easy for her."

"I don't always think you did something wrong, I was just worried that you might have done something to scare her away," her mother replied. "I think you might be wrong about her having trouble with you and Frankie. In time, she may come to think of Frankie as a brother."

Confused, the detective asked, "You want her to think of him as her brother?"

"Oh, don't get jealous. You have two, you can share."

"I just figured you were trying to set her and Frankie up as a couple. I mean, why else would you keep inviting her to family functions?" As she finished her sentence, the guy at the counter called their number.

They placed an order, paid the cashier, and moved to the side. Jane took their cups to the soda fountain to fill them. She handed her mother a cup and took a sip from her own. Noticing her mother was unusually quiet, she turned to look at her. Lost in thought, Angela was chewing on her straw.

"Okay what are you up too. You are never this quiet unless you are plotting something. If it's not a setup, then why be so social. Why invite her to everything?" Jane asked thinking she had caught her parent in a lie.

"Your father and I think Maura is a very good for you. We like having her around. We want her to know we like her. And we want to make sure she feels welcome in our family."

"But why are you so invested in my friendship?" Noticing their food was ready she walked over to pick up the bag. As she was walking back to her mother a look of surprise flashed across her face. She marched angrily back to her mother. "It just hit me. I mean come on really." That said, she stomped out the door.

Panicked, her mother ran after her. The Mall was crowed. She finally caught up to Jane near group of padded benches."Honey, please don't be mad. We are not trying to interfere. We just want you to be happy."

The brunette spun around so fast she almost dropped the bag. "Do you really think that little of me? You think I'm incapable of maintaining a friendship? I know she is my first real female friend, but come on, Ma, give me some credit."

Angela just stared at her daughter. "That's why you're angry? You think I am trying to control your friendship? Don't be silly. It's obvious you two are perfect together. You don't need our help with that."

"Okay, now I am totally confused! What scheme are you and Pop are trying slip past me?"

"Well, I've been trying to tell you. I just don't want you to get angry again. I am not sure how you will take it."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around lately. Just spit it out, Ma."

"Well your father and I want you to know… well… like I said before… We think you two are perfect…"

Jane interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, I got that part. We are perfect together. But what does that… Oh no. Ma, you don't?" She leaned toward her mother. Barely moving her lips, she whispered out the side of her mouth. "Do you think we are Lesbians?"

"Why are you whispering? It is okay to say Lesbians out loud. Lots of women are gay these days. It really is quite different from when I was you age. I remember these two Lesbians who lived together on my street. Lots of people assumed they were twins. I guess because they lived together and they looked so much alike..."

"Ma! Stop saying Lesbian so much! We are not like that. We are just friends. Well, I thought we were till last night. But anyway, you can just get that idea out of your head."

"Oh, I just knew it! You gals got drunk last night and got carried away! Oh, your father will be so happy! And I can shut Carol up about her Lesbian daughter dating a Pharmacist. My Janie is with a Doctor. Wait 'til Lori finds out. She is always trying to set you up with her lazy son. Now I have the perfect excuse to keep him away. Oh, I can finally prove that  
Tina wrong. She said you would never have the guts to come out. Well, look who was wrong! "

Drowning her mother out, the brunette leaned against a bench for support. _This is not happening. Please let this be a bad dream. _She winced in pain as she pinched her own arm. _Damn! I am awake. I have got to stop this. _Her mother was still babbling about her big plans of telling everyone.

Standing in front of the oblivious woman, she waved her arms for attention. "Quit planning my coming out party. You are not listening to me. I am not with Maura. The other night she told me she has feelings for me. But we agreed to just be friends. She wasn't even in my apartment last night. Nothing happened."

"What do mean? What happened when you told her how you feel?"

"How I feel? I didn't tell her how I feel because I don't know how I feel."

"How can you not know? It is obvious to everyone how in love you two are. I've never seen you like this with anyone. She keeps you on your toes but she is so good for you. A mother knows when her child finds the right one. And she is that in nutshell for you."

"How can it be that easy? How can you and Pop just be okay with everything? What if I do have feelings for her? I don't know if I am ready for all of this. All my life people have accused me of being gay. They figured since I was a strong, confident woman, I had to be gay. I thought I proved them all wrong. If I am in love with Maura, then that makes them all right?"

"Oh, Janie, you worry too much about what other people think! Just love who you love. Forget what people say."

"That is funny coming from a woman who is gloating about one upping everyone with her new gay daughter. I suppose I should be happy you're taking it so well."

"Your Father and I just want you to be happy. If she makes you happy, then we are happy, too."

"Even if this means you don't get grandchildren?"

"Oh, I am not worried about that at all. You girls will just have to take turns giving birth. My friend Helen's son would be the perfect donor. He has several kids already. It's a given that he is very fertile. I am sure he would be willing to help out."

"Okay, I am not having this conversation with you. It is getting late and we still need to get Joe to the park"

Angela followed her daughter out of the Mall. She watched her daughter intently as she weaved her way through the crowds to the exit. Unhappy with the silent treatment, she yelled, "So are you going to kiss her or what?"

"One more word about Maura and you are walking home, old lady!" the detective said, shocked by her mother's questions. As the shock wore off, she could not stop imagining how great a kiss with Maura would be. She drove to the park with a giant smile on her face.


End file.
